


It's for the Best

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Not exactly yandere but close, sanity slippage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: School shenanigans are going on as usual, but for some reason, they seem to really bother Rex. He's never been this agitated before...(Trust No One, Side B)
Relationships: Rex Blanc/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and as per usual, we were hanging out in the Night Cafe. I sat with Yukiya in a booth, quietly sipping on my smoothie and eating my half of the pizza we'd ordered. Zeus and a few others were at the counter, playing some sort of drinking game. I sighed, shoulders slumping as I watched them.

"You did your best. They just don't listen to anyone," Yukiya tried to console me.

"I know. But I just... They really shouldn't be drinking that much," I said.

"Yeah. This is his fifth drink," Yukiya told me, looking down at his chart. This was all we could do, basically. Just track how much they were drinking and use the info to tell Alfonse when we'd inevitably have to call him. I sighed and took a bite out of my slice of pizza. This was gonna be a long night.

"Hey, bitches!" The cafe erupted in cheer as Fandamilia walked in. Or rather, staggered in. Zeus hopped off his stool and at first, I thought he was going to help her sit down, or send her back to her dorm. But no. He just put an arm around her waist and walked her over to the counter.

"Did she pre-game in her room again?" Yukiya sounded as exhausted as I felt.

"It looks like it." I put my food down and started scooting out of the booth. "I'll take her back to her dorm and confiscate any alcohol she has."

"I'll keep an eye on the others," Yukiya said. I only got a few steps in when out of the blue, Rex appeared, a frown on his face.

"Oh, hey Rex! Long time no see!" Fandamilia greeted him. He gave her an exasperated look.

"Go back to your room, Milly," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her off of her stool. She stumbled, but he quickly steadied her. He looked over to Yukiya and waved him over.

"What gives? We were about to start -" Zeus began, but he fell silent at Rex's look of rage.

"You're not starting anything. Yukiya, can you take care of her?" Yukiya just nodded and threw her arm over his shoulder, helping walk her out of the cafe, Fandamilia protesting as they walked. Rex glanced at me and I wordlessly led him to my booth. He slid in next to me.

"I wasn't expecting you," I told him.

"I wanted to surprise you. I see Zeus is still irresponsible," Rex said, resentment in his voice.

"We tried to convince him not to party tonight, but he wouldn't listen," I informed him.

"That doesn't surprise me." I felt him kick the bench in front of us. "And he's just letting Fandamilia party like this? He _knows_ she's on her way to having a problem."

"Has... Has she always been like this?" I asked. Rex nodded somberly and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Yeah. Nox and I were able to have her on a pretty short leash, but everyone knows she's a step away from... And he's just letting her go down that path!" Rex hissed. "It's like I can't even trust any of the Prefects except you."

"The others do a good job and besides, you just had Yukiya go take care of Fandamilia!" I pointed out. He just chewed his food.

"I asked Yukiya to do it because I wanted to spend time with you," he said. "But my point still stands. He didn't stop Zeus and his friends, and besides, where are the other Prefects? Why aren't they stepping in?"

"Elias and Joel are patrolling the grounds, Alfonse is in town for the weekends like he always is, and Lucious is working on his research. They all have valid reasons to not be here. And it's not like we're all conjoined at the hip," I said. I don't what his problem was, but Rex was just in a bad mood tonight. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just awkwardly eating. I stole a glance at him. He still looked pretty irritated. There was something dark in his eyes. Maybe he just had a really bad day at work, or something. Rex almost never acted out like this. Something had to have happened to make him such a jerk tonight.

A couple minutes passed and I leaned against Rex. His arm wrapped around my waist and we sat in even more silence. Things didn't feel any more relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex was back on campus, walking close beside me as we made our way to my office. It was getting later and sunset was only an hour or two away.

"You really didn't have to come if you didn't want to," I told him.

"But I wanted to come," he replied, his grip on my hand getting tighter.

"I know, but I don't want you to feel like you have to come after a long day of work," I said. I dropped my voice to a whisper. "I can imagine how stressful your job is and I don't want to add onto that."

"Well... You're not wrong," he said with a sigh. "It can be tiring." Rex gave me a sweet smile. "But I'd rather be here with you than home alone." I returned his smile and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Sure, I still felt weird about the incident a couple of days ago and guilty now that Rex wasn't getting any time to rest, but maybe I just needed to look at this most positively. After all, it meant I was getting to spend more time with Rex.

We turned the corner and before we could even step into the hallway, Joel burst out of the office and started running towards us.

"Joel?!" I instinctively stepped to the side to let him through. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him, and I pulled along Rex.

"There's a pack of werewolves on campus. Elias and Luca found them while patrolling and they attacked," Joel filled us in while we ran. I caught a glimpse of a worried look on Rex's face. We ran to the courtyard behind the main building and saw Elias and Luca struggling to keep several werewolves at bay.

I drew my wand and sprinted after the others. There were far more werewolves than I had ever seen before. Sure, I'd seen packs before, but this had to either be a really big one or even two. Elias and Luca were already fighting and I flew to Elias' side, putting up a shield of light as he sent one flying away.

"Are you guys okay?!" I demanded.

"We've been better," Elias said. "We just need to drive them back."

"Got it." Rex and Joel had already joined Luca, so I took down my shield and Elias and I stood back to back, sending spell after spell at the werewolves.

These guys were pretty resilient; it felt like we had to hit them several times before they tucked tail and ran away. My energy was draining as we fended off the werewolves. Elias and I stayed together, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see the others slowly drifting apart and taking werewolves on their own. Suddenly, there was a shout and a thud. I looked over to see Joel had fallen over and a werewolf about to get him. Elias flew over to him to cover him, but when I looked back to my opponent, I realized I'd made a mistake.

In the precious few seconds I'd taken my eyes off of it, the werewolf was now mere inches away from me. I stepped back, but it wasn't enough. The werewolf swung at me and there was a sharp, stinging sensation in my cheeks as the werewolf's claws got me. I screamed and stepped back. My hands immediately went to my face and hot blood poured onto my hands and wand. The werewolf hit me again and I went straight to the ground, screaming in pain as its claws tore through my arm. The only thing on my mind was the pain, my eyes squeezing shut as if it would help the injuries. It wasn't until several moments later did I realize no other blows came. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar figure standing in front of me.

“R-Rex?!” I looked up to see him standing above me. Under his jacket, I could see his pistol holster. It was empty. One by one, the werewolves went down following a loud gunshot. They had to crawl away, whimpering. At least the ones who were non-fatally injured. There was a pause as we all watched them run. And then Rex turned to the other Prefects.

“What the _hell_ was that?” Rex stormed towards the others.

“Uh, we can talk after you put the gun away,” Luca said, eyeing the weapon apprehensively.

“How do you even have a gun? It's a felony to own one,” Elias said with a frown.

“You just left them open for attacks?!” Rex shouted, gesturing over to me.

“To be completely fair, they're capable of defending themself. That werewolf jut got lucky,” Luca said while Elias' face drained of color as he realized what happened. He immediately made to walk towards me, but Rex pushed him back.

“I really can't depend on you guys, can I?” Rex's voice was sinister and quiet, sending chills up my spine. He walked over to me and helped me to my feet. I wobbled as we walked away.

“At least let me heal them first,” Elias called out.

“No!” Rex barked at him, continuing to walk away. The pain was still strong, but glancing at the look of cold contemplation on Rex's face was chilling and hurt my soul. There was something off in him, but I couldn't tell what was wrong. I tried to wave it away as worry, but deep down, I already knew something was seriously wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since the werewolf attack. My injuries were healing well enough. Rex had healed me some on his own, but I'd insisted on seeing Alfonse. And it was Alfonse who got me patched up perfectly, even if my choice made Rex sulk and pout. But I figured he probably just felt useless or not good enough to heal me. Which I wouldn't say was the case, but given how deep those wounds were, I'd want a real doctor to look at them.

I sat on the train, holding my bags on my lap and looking at the slowing scenery outside. It was a long weekend and Rex insisted I come to his apartment this weekend. Given how much traveling he does to the Academy, I was more than willing to go over to his place. Besides, it'd been too long since I'd been. But the scenery outside looked the same.

The train came to a stop and I quickly made my way to the platform. Rex was right where he always waited for me when I came to visit. When our eyes met, he gave me a big smile. I hurried over to him and gave him a huge hug. It felt so good to be in his arms and I melted into him. It only lasted for a moment before Rex grabbed my hand and we started the trip to his apartment.

“How was the ride?” he asked.

“Not bad. When I got to Gedonelune Station, they said our train was running late, but everything worked out,” I said. “I really need to get a Magic Phone so I can call you when I'm running late.”

“Your train wasn't too late,” Rex pointed out. “It's fine.” We spent the rest of the walk catching up, talking about the last month at school and his job, small things like that. We reached his studio apartment and he ushered me inside. Normally, the space was pretty open. Only the bathroom was closed off and he had vaulted ceilings since he was on the top floor. But it looked like he'd been doing some kind of renovations. The vaulted ceilings I loved were now lowered, and it was only when I saw the reflection in the glass windows that it wasn't a lowered ceiling; there was now a closed-off loft in the apartment. It looked fairly big, almost covering the whole of the studio.

“Oh wow, you didn't tell me you were doing work in here,” I said.

“It's a recent addition. I'm just putting in the finishing touches,” he told me. “I don't want to move but I'm tired of having an all-in-one space.”

“Did you get permission to build all this?” I asked, touching one of the thick support columns.

“No, but it's fine. I don't have guests over besides you, so no one's ever going to find out,” he pointed out.

“I... I guess that's true. Can I go up there?” I asked, looking around. I couldn't see a staircase or ladder. “Uh, how do I get up there?”

“It's not quite done yet, so no, you can't go up there yet. But...” Rex walked over to what looked like a support beam and tapped his wand against it. Suddenly, steps slid out from the pillar and a spiral staircase was formed.

“Oh, that's cool!” I said, walking over to it. I put my hand on it and suddenly, the steps retracted. “Huh?”

“I'm still working out the bugs in the staircase system. It only responds to me right now and I'm going to work on it this weekend and see if I can get it to respond to you,” he said. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something about this just made me feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was just Rex doing something illegal and frankly, kind of extra. But I did understand the sentiment of wanting separate spaces. Not to mention even if the staircase was weird, given his job, it was a good security idea. So I did my best to ignore the weird feeling in my stomach and enjoy the first night of my mini vacation.

We went out to dinner and walked around downtown before returning home. Rex's bed was still downstairs, so when we went to bed, we just settled in. It was weird, not being able to look at at the vaulted ceilings, but I figured hey, this was fine. It was only for a little while. When Rex finished the renovations, everything would be fine. I just snuggled up to Rex and fell asleep.

The weekend was fine. We'd go out and have fun, come back after dinner, and Rex would let me relax while he worked on the loft. I'd offered time and time again to help, but he only ever had me come over when he was working on the staircase. By the last night I was there, it still wasn't working.

“We still have some time before you move in this summer. I'll be able to figure it out by then,” Rex shrugged it off. But his attitude was so blasé that it felt as if he wasn't even trying for it to work for me. Maybe he was just preoccupied with getting the loft done that the staircase wasn't a concern for him. I didn't have a lot of time to think on it, as soon it was bed time and we got into bed. Although he seemed almost excited for something as we got in bed, I couldn't tell what for. Maybe he was just excited about having someone to come home to tomorrow after work, since I'd be leaving his apartment late. I tried not to worry too much as I fell asleep.

I woke up to a swaying sort of feeling. Groggy, I opened my eyes and saw the interior of a room I'd never seen before. I felt something warm against me and I looked up to see Rex was carrying me.

“Rex? What's going on?” I asked. I could feel him flinch and he looked down at me.

“Oh, you're awake,” he commented.

“Yeah, I just woke up. Is everything okay?” I asked.

“Of course! I just finished the final touches on our room, so I thought I'd bring you up here,” he said. He laid me down on the plushest bed I'd ever felt. I could easily just sink into this. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into the mattress. There were some sounds of metal clanking and suddenly, I felt something cold and restrictive around my wrist. I opened my eyes and saw Rex tightening a handcuff to my wrist. I'd never lost grogginess that fast before.

“What are you doing?!” I demanded. Rex just kept smiling at me.

“I'm keeping you here. It's not like I can trust the others at the Academy to protect you, and you can't be aware all of the time. Just look what happened with the werewolves,” he said. My stomach dropped.

“Elias just made a mistake and he's apologized to me so many times -”

“I don't accept his apology and I don't trust him to take care of you. I'm the only reliable person in your life. Whether it's stopping other people from doing stupid things, or protecting you, or having your interests at heart, I know I'm the only person you can rely on.”

“Rex, that's ridiculous, you -”

“I know this probably seems scary, but you'll be so much safer and happy here. The chain on your handcuff is long so you can go around the loft and do as you please. There's snacks, books, and everything you could possibly need up here. I'll be home around seven or eight.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead. This had to be a nightmare, right? This couldn't really be happening.

“Rex, you can't keep me up here,” I pleaded with him.

“Of course I can. You're already handcuffed to the bed,” he pointed out. He sighed and pat my head. “Just trust me on this. You're safe here. No one else can take care of you like I can. The Prefects are all useless and don't do anything. I'm the only person who can keep you safe and sane. I'm doing what's best for you.”

Rex bid me farewell and disappeared through a trap door. I bolted for it, but it shut before I could reach it. Then I heard the distinct sound of a lock springing into place. I crumbled to the ground, staring at it. This had to be fake, right? This has to be some sort of nightmare or a terrible prank. I sat there and stared at the trap door, waiting for Rex to come back in and laugh at say it was all a joke.

But it didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's only going to be a dark ending. Mama didn't raise an optimist, she raised a morbid child with a flair for dramatics who wanted to be not _just_ a ballerina, but also a ripperologist.


End file.
